Murmurs of the Heart
"Murmurs of the Heart" is the 14th episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It was first aired on NBC on February 1 in 2007. It was written by David Zabel and directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot Kovac finds himself in a tense confrontation with Curtis Ames, and Abby must act to protect her family. Meanwhile, Neela and Gates rush to get Meg to the hospital while Sam's new home is soon under threat from fire. Short summary Curtis Ames has broken in and threatens Abby and baby Joe with a gun, telling her to call Kovač immediately. Pratt has been arrested for his involvement in the church's medical clinic. Kovač is trying to bail him out of jail but leaves when Abby calls him. Ames forces Kovač to leave with him when Kovač returns home, pistol-whipping him and mangling his hand in a vise. Abby contacts the police, who begin trying to locate Ames and Kovač in Ames' car. Sam's Grandmother Gracie and a friend named Ben are visiting when a fire breaks out in the building. Ben and Gracie get out but Sam and Alex are trapped in the building. Gates gets a frantic call from Sarah, who tells him her mother has overdosed; when he finds them, Meg privately tells him he is Sarah's father. Despite Gates' efforts, Meg dies. Kovač and Ames are eventually surrounded by police on an abandoned building and Kovač finally gives Ames what he wanted all along-- an apology. Ames points the gun at Luka, but then kills himself instead; Abby runs to Luka and hugs him. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Archie Morris * Ray Barnett Quotes (Talking about Ames) Abby: What does he want? I mean, what does he want? If he wanted to kill Luka he could've shot him an hour ago! Valentine: Well maybe he wanted a bigger audience. _____________________________ Desk sergeant: Heard the cops took Pratt on one walk of shame. Frank: If they did, they got it wrong okay. Pratt's as good as they come. _____________________________ (Abby is in a hurry to get Ames' records, but Frank doesn't know that) Frank: Hey, you're either a little late or very early. _____________________________ (Alex is lying in a hospital bed, and in the background Gracie is lying in a bed too, when Sam walks in) Gracie: What happened tonight Sammie? Sam: Ahh... What did Alex say? Gracie: Nothing, he won't talk to me. Sam: Yeah, well I don't know what happened. (We can see Alex opening his eyes, but Sam and Gracie can't). But if it is what I think... It scares the hell out of me. _____________________________ (Meg took an overdose of pills and Tony is helping her in her car) Tony: Now we're gonna place a tube in your throat, it's gonna help you breathe okay? Meg: (Whispers) Closer. (Tony gets closer to her.) Sarah, she's yours Tony... She's yours. (Tony is stunned by what she says.) _____________________________ Ames: You're the successful doctor... right? You're smart, you're beautiful. You got the man, you got the baby, you got everything. So don't take it personal, when I say to you: you have no idea where I am right now. Abby: You're wrong. Ames: You think so? Abby: Yeah. I think I know exactly where you are right now. You know nine years ago I had... My marriage was over, my mother was in a mental institution for the seventh time, I don't know and I drank... a lot. A lot! And I had reached this... I... You know what, I... One morning I woke up in this apartment and I had no idea how I got there, next to some guy I didn't even remember meeting. And he was going through my stuff looking for money so he and his buddy could get a fix. So I ran outta there and I went downstairs, and I tried to get a cab, but I had no idea where I was and it was five o'clock in the morning and there were no cars in the street, so I just... I just sat down on the stoop and I just... I waited for something to happen. And at that moment I'm telling you, I knew, I mean, I was positive that happiness was something I was never gonna find. Ames: Getting deep on me, now. Abby: (In tears) No! I am just trying to tell you that things can change, they can get better, even if you don't see it, they can! (You can see a tear shining in Curtis' eye) _____________________________ (Ames has just broke into Abby's and Luka's apartment and asked Abby to call Luka) Abby: Luka. Luka: Are you okay? Abby: Can you come home now? Luka: No, it's gonna probably be a couple of hours. Pratt's been arrested. Abby: You need to come home now. Luka: What's wrong? Abby: Nothing I just... It's just something happened and we need to discuss it. Luka: Is Joe okay? Abby: He's fine, just come home. Luka: Okay, tell me what's the matter. Abby: I need to see you. Luka: Okay, I... I'll be right there. (You see Ames hanging up the phone in the background) Ames: (To Abby) Thank you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13